Algo especial
by truchita
Summary: Hermione siempre sabe lo que tiene que decir en cada momento, y Ron cree que ya es hora de que él sepa lo que tiene que hacer en el momento adecuado. UST RHr. Quinto año.


**

* * *

ALGO ESPECIAL **

**_Por Truchita

* * *

_**

Las monedas pesan en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Acaba de recuperar tres, las otras dos las ahorraba para comprarse una camiseta de los Cannons. Ahora, cinco galeones tintinean a cada paso que da y Ron está satisfecho. Y nervioso.

Deja atrás Flourish and Botts y camina entre la marabunta cargada de bolsas con regalos. Mañana es Navidad y el Callejón Diagon está lleno de gente que entra y sale de las tiendas, hileras de huellas que se cruzan en zigzagueos imposibles oscurecen la nieve inmaculada que cubre el suelo y un coro de niños canta "Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo" delante del Emporio de la Lechuza. Ron siente una agradable felicidad y respira hondo, llenándose los pulmones de viento helado y espíritu navideño. Hace dos días lo único que sentía era un vacío en el estómago y un puño tan frío como el metal estrangulando su corazón, y es un alivio notar que ambos han desaparecido. Cuando Ron vio a su madre entrar de madrugada en la cocina de Grimmauld Place la angustia se disolvió como un bloque de hielo al calor de una chimenea. Su padre va a ponerse bien. Cada vez que lo piensa, se le expande el pecho y tiene ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Una sensación rara, especial. La misma que le invadió cuando notó unos espesos rizos castaños bajo su barbilla y el refugio de unos brazos que había estado extrañando durante toda la noche.

Fue la noche más larga de su vida. Todo se dilataba, todo era insoportablemente real. Grimmauld Place parecía enorme y él, sin embargo, se sentía pequeño, muy pequeño. Cuando los retratos del despacho de Dumbledore confirmaron la visión de Harry, Ron creyó que alguien le había abierto en canal de un navajazo, porque sólo sentía náuseas y un dolor lacerante en el pecho. No podía pensar. Se dejó llevar como un autómata y de repente Fred y George discutían con Sirius y su hermana parecía diminuta, con una mirada horrorizada que le abarcaba toda la cara. El tiempo transcurría densamente, como si los segundos tuviesen que abrirse paso a través de una gigantesca tela de araña. De vez en cuando, Harry lo miraba de soslayo y volvía a concentrarse en el fuego, sin decir nada. El aire estaba cargado de sentimientos enfrentados y todo era plúmbeo, espeso, frío, hiriente. Algo le pesaba dentro. Algo gélido y doloroso. Los recuerdos se encadenaban ante él con un remolino de risas y olores, su padre cogiéndolo en brazos, regañándolo por tirar del pelo a Ginny, mostrándole su colección de enchufes, robándole las patatas del plato, enseñándole a volar. Besándolo, educándolo, queriéndolo. Siendo su padre. El llanto lo asfixió y se llevó una mano a los ojos, tratando de detener las lágrimas, haciéndose el dormido. Necesitaba que alguien lo abrazara y de pronto, sin saber por qué, la imagen de Hermione acudió a su mente y deseó desesperadamente hacerla corpórea, porque Hermione Granger siempre lo sabe todo y en ese momento sabría que tenía que acunarlo como a un niño y dejar que llorara hasta el agotamiento.

-¡Lo siento!- dice alguien.

Ron da un traspié y ve con quién ha tropezado: un chico algo mayor que él, quizá dos o tres años, que avanza con prisa hasta la entrada del salón de té de Madame Pudipié. Una chica morena y bonita sonríe al ver al muchacho, se dan un beso y entran juntos en el establecimiento de ventanas escarchadas, y un montón de snitch doradas revolotean en el estómago del pelirrojo al recordar la llegada de Hermione la tarde anterior.

Harry llevaba todo el día escondido y Ron ya no estaba inquieto por el estado de su padre, pero no podía evitar sentirse taciturno, imaginando a Hermione deslizándose por colinas de nieve en aquellos "equis" muggles mientras él jugaba solo al snap explosivo. Recordaba la última conversación que había mantenido con la chica antes de las vacaciones, el mismo día del ataque de su padre, y se dio cuenta que en realidad había sido una discusión y que ambos se habían marchado enfadados a la cama por culpa de Viktor Krum. Y también -debía admitirlo- de su propio mal genio, porque era él quien siempre empezaba las peleas que giraban en torno al búlgaro de las narices.

No avisó. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta y que la señora Black insultaba al recién llegado. Al escuchar _¡Sacad de aquí a esta heredera de la impureza, maldita bastarda!_, Ron salió de su habitación como un vendaval y se precipitó escaleras abajo. Con las mejillas encendidas y la bufanda de Gryffindor mal calada sobre el abrigo de paño rojo, Hermione estaba siendo abrazada por Ginny, que se agarraba a ella como a un salvavidas entre sollozos descontrolados, _Estaba tan asustada_… _Ron no se lo va a creer_… _Gracias, muchas gracias, Hermione_… _Harry se siente mal_… _Gracias por venir_… _No sabemos qué hacer_…

Cuando su hermana la soltó y Hermione se acercó hasta él con un brillo tembloroso en los ojos color café, Ron se temió que la chica se le echaría al cuello bruscamente y que él se asustaría, como siempre. Pero esta vez Hermione deslizó despacio ambos brazos por detrás de su espalda y lo estrechó con toda la fuerza de que era capaz, respirando sobre su cuello, susurrando _Siento no haber venido antes_, y él volvió a sentirse pequeño y débil, como cuando creyó que su padre iba a morir y se encontró terriblemente solo. Únicamente Hermione Granger puede ser una empollona irritante y cabezota capaz de sacarte de tus casillas con sus disertaciones sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos, los deberes de los prefectos y la importancia de los T.I.M.O.S. y envolverte de repente con más cariño del que le cabe en el cuerpo. Por eso buscó la cintura de Hermione con las manos y la atrapó, acercándola más y más, prohibiéndola marcharse, porque tenía tantas ganas de llorar que pensó que si empezaba no terminaría jamás. Ron sabe que fue corto, lo sabe porque el agradable calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Hermione se extinguió a los pocos segundos, cuando ella lo soltó y lo miró entre sonriente y apenada mientras él se ruborizaba hasta las orejas una vez más.

-¿Dónde está Harry?

No tenía sentido notar aquella punzada en el pecho cuando oyó la pregunta, la misma sensación puntiaguda y amarga que le hace hervir la sangre cuando el maldito Viktor Krum envía una lechuza. Harry es sólo Harry, es su mejor amigo, y Hermione estaba preocupada porque desde que tuvo la visión no quería hablar con nadie, quizá porque tenía miedo, tal vez porque se creía culpable.

Sí, Hermione siempre está preocupada y a Ron siempre le ha exasperado ese maternalismo, sobre todo cuando los persigue por las inmediaciones del campo de quidditch recordándoles que aún no han hecho los deberes o cuando los mira con severidad mientras juegan al ajedrez en la sala común un miércoles por la tarde. Pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor viene en las rondas de prefectos, porque Harry no está allí para aguantar con él el sermón. Hermione siempre le riñe porque nunca termina las redacciones a tiempo y porque se duerme en Historia de la Magia y _Francamente, Ron, un día me negaré a dejarte los apuntes_, pero también porque lleva la camisa por fuera de los pantalones o porque está despeinado, y entonces él suelta un chiste idiota -_Mira quién fue a hablar_- y no puede evitar coger un mechón del imposible pelo de Hermione entre sus dedos para averiguar por fin si será tan suave como parece, y ella le da un manotazo y protesta -_¡Muy gracioso, Ronald!_, y los dos se ponen rojos. Y en momentos así, Ron tiene que admitir que agradece enormemente que Harry no esté con ellos, puesto que estar a solas con la pequeña sabelotodo le hace sentir incómodo y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Así es Hermione, condenadamente lista y tremendamente vergonzosa. Y a Ron le gusta verla sonrojarse hasta la raíz del pelo porque le hace pensar que quizá es cierto que Krum no significa nada.

Por eso, mientras la veía subir las escaleras dejando un reguero de nieve sucia tras ella el día que llegó a Grimmauld Place, se dijo que Hermione no sólo había venido por Harry, sino también por él, porque sentía _no haber venido antes_ y le había quemado la piel con su aliento.

Y por eso ha madrugado esta mañana y ha atravesado Londres para devolver el ejemplar de _Runas del siglo XI. Interpretación de un misterio_ que le había comprado a Hermione hace tres semanas. Porque Hermione siempre sabe lo que tiene que decir en cada momento, y Ron cree que ya es hora de que él sepa lo que tiene que hacer en el momento adecuado. ¿A quién le importa una camiseta de los Cannons? Las camisetas no te abrazan cuando más lo necesitas ni te hacen cosquillas con un montón de bucles castaños. Tampoco te prestan los apuntes de Historia de la Magia, ni te echan un cable en Pociones cuando Snape no mira, ni pegan a Draco Malfoy. Y no escriben una redacción de Astronomía por ti cuando has recibido una carta en la que tu hermano mayor despotrica contra tus padres y quieres matarlo con tus propias manos, ni te besan para desearte suerte en tu primer partido haciéndote olvidar aquella estúpida canción de los Slytherin al menos durante un ratito.

Hermione Granger es una mandona, una sabelotodo y es su mejor amiga. Pero no es sólo su amiga. También es una chica, y es totalmente distinta al resto de las chicas. Y tiene algo. En la sonrisa satisfecha que dibuja cuando resuelve un problema de Aritmancia, en el brillo frenético de sus ojos cuando devora algún libro, en la forma en que arruga la nariz cuando Ron mastica con la boca abierta, en las sonoras carcajadas que suelta cuando Harry vuelve a perder al ajedrez.

Por eso se merece un regalo distinto. Especial.

Cuando Ron entra en la tienda de regalos mágicos de Saffery & Bros., situada junto al comercio del señor Ollivander, se acerca con decisión al mostrador y se quita el gorro orejero cubierto de nieve.

-Quiero comprar un regalo.

La dependienta tiene menos de treinta años y una cara simpática, y sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras empieza a sacar cosas de la estantería que tiene a sus espaldas sin dejar de hablar, como una explosión de energía nerviosa.

-Tengo pósters nuevos de las Weird Sisters, también uno de los Puddlemere United con el autógrafo de Joscelind Wadcock, y la biografía de Bowman Wright, el inventor de la snitch dorada. Fundamental para los amantes del quidditch.

Está abrumado por su hiperactividad y el constante movimiento de sus manos, que van acumulando cosas sobre el mostrador: un despertador que te saca de la cama a empujones, chivatoscopios de bolsillo, guantes con un hechizo calientamanos, brújulas especiales para los novatos que acaban de sacar el permiso de aparición… Pero nada de eso le convence. No para Hermione.

-Verá…- empieza a decir Ron.

-¿Prefieres algo más personal? A ver…- la joven se agacha y se levanta al cabo de unos segundos mostrando una maleta de un brillante color cobrizo - ¡aquí está! Acaba de llegarme de Venezuela, piel auténtica de serpiente de cascabel. Muy resistente.

La montaña que hay en el mostrador crece cada vez más. Equipos de limpieza para escobas, plumas sintéticas con puntas que nunca se doblan, agendas recuerdacumpleaños…

-Es que…- titubea él.

De pronto, la muchacha agita su varita y hace aparecer una colección de calcetines de colores dulzones y muchas tallas distintas.

-Y si no sabes qué comprar, nunca sobra un buen par de calcetines- añade ella guiñándole un ojo.

-Esparunchica- suelta Ron de golpe, sintiendo que la cara le arde y que sus orejas son como dos chimeneas.

La dependienta parpadea sorprendida primero, frunce el ceño después y deja caer la varita sobre el mostrador.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunta sin entender.

A Ron le gustaría desaparecer de allí en ese mismo momento. Escuchar el ¡CRACK! que hacen los gemelos justo antes de evaporarse, cerrar los ojos y encontrarse en la otra punta del país cuando los abra. Totalmente azorado, mete las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo porque no sabe qué hacer con ellas y sus dedos tropiezan por accidente con el frío metálico de los galeones. La sensación de tener a Hermione apretada contra él vuela a su mente de inmediato y le provoca calor en la nuca, haciendo que una sonrisa atontada se dibuje en sus labios casi contra su voluntad. Baja los ojos avergonzado e intenta que su voz suene clara.

-Es para una chica.

Nada. Silencio.

¿Lo habrá conseguido¿Estará en medio de los Grampianos, rodeado de árboles?

Ron levanta la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos de la vivaracha dependienta, que lo observa con una sonrisa diferente, más tranquila, y algo que se parece sospechosamente a la complicidad.

-¿Algo especial para alguien especial?- pregunta ella con un tono quedo.

Esta vez, Ron Weasley no duda.

-Sí.

Sólo espera que Hermione vuelva a abrazarlo así algún día. Y quizá, sólo quizá, que él pueda devolverle el beso.

**(fin)**

5/1/05


End file.
